Bungo to Alchemist Mobile App
=How to Install= This app is available on the Google Play Store and App Store for the following systems: *Android OS 5.0 and later *iPhone 5s and later, iOS 10 and later Android Important: In order to install QooApp as well as the BunAl app via third-party sites, you must enable installation of apps from unknown sources under "Settings" -> "Security" -> "Unknown Sources". This can be deactivated once you have successfully installed the app(s). QooApp You can download BunAl via the QooApp application (a third-party mobile app repository). Updates to the APK itself (if any) can also be downloaded from the QooApp application. 1. Go to the QooApp website: QooApp 2. Tap on the QooApp icon to download the QooApp APK. 3. After the download , install/open QooApp. 4. Search up 文豪とアルケミスト or 'bunal' to find and download the Bungo App APK. 5. When a game update needs you to update through the App Store, you can go to QooApp and download the update as you normally would other apps. iOS Important: Players on iPhones using iOS 9 or below will be unable to play beginning in the latter third of March. Please update your version by then if you still want to play. The only way to install the BunAl App is to download directly from Apple App Store. 1. Create a Japanese App Store Account. (If you already have one skip to step 2). 1.1 In the App Store, log out of your existing account if you have not already. 1.2 Find any free app (So you do not have to input your credit card later on), press install and press "Create Apple ID". 1.3 Scroll all the way down until you see 日本 (Japan) and select it. 1.4 Agree to Terms and Conditions. 1.5 Input your email address (one that has not been linked to an iTunes account) in メール (mail), your password into パスワード (password) and repeat the same password underneath. Password must be at least 8 characters long and must contain a capitalized letter and a number. 1.6 Security Questions is below the password so just select anything and write anything in the answers. (If you are considering spending money on the game, save your questions with the answers somewhere.) 1.7 Underneath security questions is recovery email (optional). 1.8 Input your birthday (年 = year, 月 = month and 日 = day). 1.9 Underneath just untick the 2 if you want to and click 次へ (next). 1.10 After you arrive at the next page, you should see credit cards. You want to select なし (none). If you do not see this option, find a free app and press install. 1.11 Skip the ITUNES CARD section. For the next part, it does not matter what you write in the first 4 boxes. However the 5th asks for an address. Apple checks if the city, prefecture and postal code are valid. Since (assuming) you do not live in Japan, you can use the address of a business or hotel (Take note that it does violate Apples Terms and Conditions). *郵便番号 = Postal Code. Go search up a list of postal codes in your chosen prefecture. We'll go with Tokyo for this one. For example, I wanted a postal code in Enokicho, Shinjuku Ward, Tokyo. According to this, the postal code I need is 162-0806. *都道府県 = Prefecture. I selected 東京都 (Tokyo), since that's more believable than, say, Hyougo. *市区町村 = City. Since I went with Enokicho, I would input 榎町. Of course, your preferences may vary. *住所 = Address. Type anything you like, doesn't matter. *電話番号 = Phone number. It accepts 080 55555555. Another option is to search up a phone number for a hotel or restaurant and use that. 1.12 With the email you used as your Apple ID, click the link and login. You should be verified. 2. Install the game. If there is an update through the App Store, simply log in your Japanese iTunes account and go to the Updates tab. =Creating a New Account on the Mobile App= This is a guide for those creating a Bungo to Alchemist account for the first time on the mobile application. 1. You may be asked to agree to terms as shown in step 4 of the Syncing PC -> App tutorial. Once you have agreed, tap the yellow button on the left to start the game. 2. Enter in the "librarian name" you want to use in the box shown below. After you are done, the button on the left that says "確定" will light up golden, and you can click it to confirm. (Note: It must be 12 or less characters, and it is not possible to change your chosen name later) 3. The app will ask you again if you are sure this is the librarian name you want. Make sure it is, then click the golden button on the left that says "はい", shown below. =Syncing Tutorial= The aim of this tutorial is to inform the user on how to sync data between the PC (desktop) version and the app (mobile application) version of the Bungo to Alchemist game. Syncing PC -> App If you have already been playing Bungo to Alchemist on the PC version, the following steps will allow you to sync that data with the app version of the game on your phone or tablet. 1. Open the game page on your PC, then click the banner under the game that says "スマホ連動はこちら" on it. It is the one boxed in red below. (Note: If you do not see this banner, try clearing your cookies/cache and then refreshing or logging in to your game in an incognito window) 2. Scroll down, and you will see in the table two boxes with yellow buttons in them. Click the yellow button in the box on the left, as boxed in red below. 3. A syncing ID (連動ID) will appear consisting of about ten numbers and letters, along with two boxes below. Choose a password that you will remember and enter that password into both boxes. It must consist of 4-20 regular-sized alphanumeric characters. Once you have finished click the yellow button on the left to confirm. (Note: the tutorial says to choose a password with 4-16 alphanumeric characters, so if you have trouble with a longer password, try shortening it to fit this requirement instead) 4. Now open the application on your phone or tablet. Once it loads, the app will ask you to agree to some terms, so tap the checkbox. After that, tap the button on the right which says "PC連動・機種変更," as pictured below 5. Now tap the yellow button in the box on the left, just like in step 2. 6. Finally, enter the ID you generated in the first box and the password you chose in the second box shown below. Click the yellow button (shown boxed in red below) to continue. 7. A screen will show up that lists the name your PC Bungo to Alchemist account is under and your librarian level. Once you've confirmed that it is your account, click the yellow button (shown boxed in red below) that says "はい" on it on the left. Your mobile app should now be able to open the same account that you have been playing on your PC version. Congratulations! Syncing App -> PC If you started playing Bungo to Alchemist on your phone or tablet on the mobile application first, the following steps will allow you to sync that data with the PC version of the game. *'Note:' If you have already synced your app to one DMM account, you will be unable to sync it to another one. Step 1: Retrieve your syncing ID (連動ID) from your mobile app 1. Of the two brown buttons in the upper-right-hand corner, it is the left-hand one "PC連動・機種変更". 2. After clicking that button, you will see two options. Tap the golden button "データ連動はこちら" on the left. You will be taken to a screen where you can determine which way you want to transfer your data. *'Note:' If you have already synced your app to PC, you can't access this option at all, but instead will have a message displayed in red "既に連動済みです". 3. Tap the golden button "連動IDを発行" on the right, as you want your data from phone to PC. 4. You will be taken to a screen where you will see your ID and you need to create a password. 5. Choose a password, which needs to be between 4-20 (inclusive) regular-sized 5alphanumeric characters. *The first field is your auto-generated ID. *The second field is your password of choice. *The third field is the same password retyped. Have both these pieces of information available to enter in step 3. Step 2: Find the right syncing form on the PC 1. Open the game page on your PC, then click the banner under the game that says "スマホ連動はこちら" on it. It is the one boxed in red below. (Note: If you do not see this banner, try clearing your cookies/cache and then refreshing or logging in to your game in an incognito window) 2. Scroll down, and you will see in the table two boxes with yellow buttons in them. Click the yellow button in the box on the right, as boxed in red below. Step 3: Input your syncing information to the PC Enter the syncing ID you retrieved from the app (連動ID) into the first box. Enter the password you chose into the second box. Remember to type them in regular-sized alphanumeric characters. Transfering data between mobile devices *'Note:' This is required only in case you are app-only player! (In case you play on both platforms, you can use your old ID and password when transfering data from old mobile device to another). Step 1: Retrieve your syncing ID (連動ID) 1. On the game's title screen, of the two brown buttons in the upper-right-hand corner, choose the left-hand one "PC連動・機種変更". 2. Tap the golden button "機種変更はこちら" on the right. You will be taken to a screen with two similar buttons. 3. Tap golden "移行IDを発行" button on the left. 4. Write down your ID and create a password. Password needs to be between 4-20 (inclusive) regular-sized alphanumeric characters. *The first field is your auto-generated ID. *The second field is your password of choice. *The third field is the same password retyped. Step 2: Inputting and acquiring your data on new mobile device 1. On new mobile device, go to the familiar screen shown below in the screenshot. This time you are supposed to choose the golden button "移行IDを入力" on the right. 2. Input your ID and previously created password. 3. A screen will show up that lists the name of your account and your librarian level. Once you've confirmed that it is your account, click the yellow button (shown boxed in red below) that says "はい" on it on the left. Now you can play your account on the new mobile device. *'Note:' Your account data can be on one mobile device at a time. =Important Information= The user interface for the mobile app is much the same as the desktop version. However, one important difference is that cash shop purchases are made with an app-specific currency. Please see the Purchasing page for more details. (to be added at a later date) If you have other questions relating to the app, please post them here or on the Frequently Asked Questions page, and Wikia staff will get to them when we can.